


Feliz Cumpleaños Kentin ¿Dónde está Evan?

by Valkyrie_Books



Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [9]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Fotos, Risas, angella es una mala novia, borracheras, evan acaba muy mal, feliz cumpleaños kentin, hina no tiene paciencia, los militares solo se dejan mandar por sus novias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books
Summary: OS atrasado del cumpleaños de Kentin, lo escribí y subí en Wattpad para esa fecha pero me olvidé de subirlo por acá.Cuando la fiesta termina, el desastre queda y, ni Angella ni Hina están dispuestas a soportar las estupideces de sus novios.
Relationships: Candy/Evan, Candy/Ken (My Candy Love)
Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566724
Kudos: 1





	Feliz Cumpleaños Kentin ¿Dónde está Evan?

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.
> 
> Esto surgió nuevamente, del grupo de wpp se cdm, gracias chicas por siempre inspirarme.
> 
> Siendo el cumpleaños de Kentin y Evan su mejor amigo, sus novias se volvieron locas con los resultados del desastre.
> 
> No tenía pensado hacer esto, pero como siempre, Evan es material de desmadre y siempre le hacemos bullying en el grupo. Que no se note lo mucho que nos reímos de él, pero su novia lo ama mucho a pesar de todo.

_8:00_

Angella frunció el seño molesta. Desde que se había mudado al departamento de Evan, después de que él prendió fuego el suyo, se había acostumbrado a despertar sintiendo su calor desde el otro lado de la cama.

Sin embargo, esa mañana había despertado sola. Sabia que el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Kentin, pero Hina había organizado para esa misma noche una celebración.

Había visto a Evan comprar cajones de cerveza para esa noche, pero por alguna razón, ahora faltaban dos y, el imbecil de su novio no había venido a dormir.

Sintiendo como su enojo crecía a cada segundo, se dispuso a averiguar dónde se había metido el gorila que tenía por novio.

[...]

_8:15_

El ruido incesante del teléfono lo despertó, sintió el retumbar en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La resaca casi lo envió al borde, sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta dejándole una sensación de quemazón.

El teléfono seguía sonando y su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. A su lado, sintió a Hina removerse, molesta seguramente por el sonido insoportable.

—Hina....el teléfono —murmuró intentando hundirse entre las cómodas almohadas.

—Ve tú.

—Pero...

—Dije que vallas tú —interrumpió con enojo.

Kentin suspiró resignado, debió suponer que ella seguiría enojada por lo de la noche anterior. Juntando todas las fuerzas necesarias, salió a trompicones del interior de su calida y cómoda cama.

Arrastrando los pies en la alfombra, avanzó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la sala. La vista que lo recibió no era bonita.

Latas de cerveza por todas partes, sillas volcadas, bolsas de snack y eso en el sillón... ¿era vomito?

Hizo una mueca al pensar en todo lo que tendría que limpiar si quería que su novia dejara de estar tan molesta. El teléfono seguía sonando y, para su adolorida cabeza era como si a cada momento el ruido fuera más fuerte.

–¿Hola? —contestó irritado.

— _ **Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños Kentin ¿Dónde está Evan?**_ —. La voz furiosa de Ángella resonó al otro lado, provocándole un escalofrío.

—No está aquí.

— _ **Kentin**_ _ **no estoy para juegos ¿Dónde**_ _ **está**_ _ **mi novio?**_

—Ya te lo dije, no está aquí y no sé dónde pueda estar. Anoche estuvo hasta tarde pero Hina lo echó a eso de las cinco—. El silencio al otro lado del tubo le provocó una sensación de malestar, si Ángella no sabía dónde estaba Evan siendo que él se había ido —muy borracho— hacia tres horas ¿Donde estaba ahora?—. Angella....

— _ **Cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo**_ —dijo rechinando los dientes y luego, corto bruscamente. 

Kentin se quedó parado en el medio de la sala, con el tubo del teléfono pegado a su oído sin poder moverse. Sus ojos comenzando a picar.

—Esto es un asco, más te vale comenzar a limpiar ahora —dijo Hina entrando a la sala. Vio a su novio parado frente al teléfono sin moverse o dar alguna señal de haberla escuchado—. Kentin —llamó, pero nuevamente fue ignorada. Molesta se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro. Un resoplido emitido por la garganta del joven la asustó. Apretando su hombro para girarlo hacia ella, se encontró con los ojos de su pareja inundados por las lágrimas—. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Hina...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién llamaba?! —interrogó aterrada. Miles de escenarios pasando por su mente.

—A-Angella....ella....

—¡Dime! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Angi?!

—¡Evan desapareció! lloriqueo.

Hina sintió ganas de patearlo. ¿Todo el problema era porque ese tipo había desaparecido?

Un momento....ella lo había echado hacia 3 horas ¿Y él no había llegado a casa? Oh no ¿Qué tal si en el estado en el que estaba, le había pasado algo?

Arrojándose sobre el teléfono, se dispuso que llamar a su amiga.

[...]

Definitivamente, iba a matarlo.

Estaba hablando con Kentk cuando recibió el mensaje del recepcionista, informándole el paradero de Evan.

Furiosa, había bajado las escaleras directo al callejón. Allí la habían esperado el recepcionista y el tipo de ma basura.

La imagen que la recibió, no la olvidaría nunca: Allí, en un bote de basura dormido a pierna suelta y roncando, se hallaba Evan.

No lo dudó, sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto. Eso le enseñaría a su novio a no beber tanto.

Ahora, ayudada por el recepcionista, ambos cargaban al peso muerto que Evan era. Entraron al departamento y lo soltaron sobre el sillón, en ningún momento hizo amague de despertarse.

Agradecida se despidió del hombre y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba llenando una jarra con agua y hielo para arrojarsela al borracho en el sillón cuando el teléfono sonó.

—¿Si?

— _ **¿**_ _ **Angella**_ _ **? Soy**_ _ **Hina**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kentin**_ _ **me dijo que no encuentras a Evan ¿Cómo es eso?**_

—No te preocupes por él, ya....

— _ **¿Por él? Me preocupa mi**_ _ **futuro**_ _ **, yo lo eche de mi casa**_ _ **siendo**_ _ **que estaba**_ _ **ebrio**_ _ **.**_

—Repito, no te preocupes ya apareció, te enviaré una foto —dijo cortando la llamada. Tenía un ebrio que despertar.

[...]

Hina se quedó sorprendida cuando Angella cortó tan bruscamente. Su celular sonó en su otra mano, indicando la llegada de un mensaje. A su espalda, Kentin lloraba pensando que su amigo estaba en alguna morgue.

—T-Tenemos que lla-mar al florista —decía entre llanto—. M-Mi am-amigo merece el mejor arreglo.

—Kentin....

—Necesito mi traje —sollozó sin escucharla.

—Kentin.

—¡Oh por Dios! Tengo que llamar a los gemelos ¿Cómo voy a decirles?

—¡Kentin!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Evan está bien —le dijo conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—¿E-En serio? —preguntó aún llorando.

–Sí, o al menos tan bien como puede estar cuando Angie termine con él —respondió viendo la cara de felicidad teñida por las lagrimas en el rostro de su novio—. Eso me recuerda, ponte a limpiar si no quieres dormir en ese sillón vomitado.

[...]

Evan estaba dándose una ducha fría después de ser despertado por su muy encantadora novia. Novia que en ese momento observaba la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa malvada.

—Voy a publicarla en Facebook.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, horrible pero tenganme en cuenta que son casi las 3 de la mañana y esto se me ocurrió de un momento a otro gracias a las bromas que hacemos en el grupo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
